The Unfortune Come True
by Porcelain-Shadow
Summary: Vicky and Hermione were playing “Fortune teller” and Vicky’s was perfect except she was supposed to get married to Draco Malfoy! Guess what happened the next day! It ALL came true! 22 up!
1. Chapter 1

The unfortune come true.

Vicky and Hermione were playing "Fortune teller" And Vicky's was perfect except she was supposed to get married to… Draco Malfoy! Well… Vicky just said that it was all rubbish… So You'll never guess what happened the next day! You guessed it! It ALL came true!

Vicky and Hermione were 17 and playing "fortune teller", you know, "you'll marry …" and "you'll have … car"… well Hermione's had ended up…

Married to: Ronald Weasley. (:S)

Car: Porsche. (:D)

Colour of wedding dress: White. (;P)

Kid (s): 1 (:S)

Living area: House (:S)

"Oh my giddy God! I can't believe I'm getting married to Ron! That's sooo weird!" Hermione said.

"Girl… you don't actually believe in this do you?" Vicky asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah! Totally! You know, my aunt did this once and it came true! All of it!"

"Really? What happened?"

"She married Joshua Granger, my uncle; had three kids; lived in a house; had a Mercedes; her wedding dress was pink (shudder) and… Well that's it!"

"Not bad… But I still don't believe in this rubbish…"

"Whatever… Let's do yours!"

"Ok ok ok…"

"OK… Tell me three boys you like!"

"Erm… Harry… Fred… and George I guess…"

"…" o.0

"What?"

"You like The Twins?"

"Hey! They're cute!"

"Whatever… OK! Now three you don't like!"

"… Let's see… There's Malfoy…Blaise… and… Joshua…" (Joshua: invented)

"Ok… Three colours you like."

"… Blue… White… And… Cream!"

"And ones you hate…"

"…Grey… Brown, unless it's chocolate brown… And… Pink!"

"You don't like pink?"

"Nah… It's to… Pink!"

"O… k… Cars that you like…"

"… Smart… Porsche… Roles Royce!"

"Hey! I should have said that! Ok… Erm… Cars that you hate!"

"Can I say…"

"Yeah…"

"Taxi, Bike and Scooter!"

Sigh… "Ok… Numbers you love!"

"… 2… 5… And… 6!"

"And one you hate…"

"… 7… 3… 10…"

"Ok! Now… House… Caravan… Street… Or… Mansion…"

"Ok and for a number I pick… 16!"

"Ok…"

After a while

"OK! You're going to have…

2 kids…

A Roles Royce…

You're gonna live in a mansion…

You're wedding dress is gonna be cream…

And you're gonna be married to… Oh my giddy God…"

"What?"

"Your going to be married to… Draco Malfoy!"

"What?!"

"That is sooo weird!"

"Good job it's not true, huh?"

"Don't you get it!"

"Get what?"

"If it happened to everyone who didn't believe it might happen to you to!"

"Yeah Right!"

"Bus that's what happened to my aunt! She didn't believe either!"

"Look! This stuff isn't real! It's just fake!"

"But what about my aunt?"

"That was a coincidence!"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive!"

"…Ok…"

"Good! Now let's get some sleep!"

The two girls went to sleep… Never even dreaming about what would happen the next day…


	2. Chapter 2

The unfortune come true.

Vicky and Hermione were playing "Fortune teller" And Vicky's was perfect except she was supposed to get married to… Draco Malfoy! Well… Vicky just said that it was all rubbish… So you will never guess what happened the next day! You guessed it! It ALL came true!

Vicky woke up to Hermione's screams…

"Oh My Giddy God! Vicky! Wake up!"

"Just a few more minutes mum…"

Hermione couldn't take it… What was happening downstairs was important! She went to the bathroom, filled a bucket with freezing cold water and… You guessed it! She pored the water all over poor Vicky! And then…

"SSSHHHIIITTTEEE!" Vicky screamed loud enough for the visitors downstairs to hear. "Hermione! What was that for idiot! It's Saturday!"

"Trust me! You HAVE to get dressed and come downstairs! Now!"

"Why?"

"Just trust me… You need to get downstairs…"

"…O…K…"

Vicky went and got changed, walked downstairs and saw…

"THE MALFOYS?"

"Hermione! You could have told me there were flipping guests!" She said running back upstairs to do her hair and make up… _Even if they are complete stuck up snakes_, she thought, _I still want to keep up my appearance!_

After she came down. The top part of her hair clipped up, the rest in little ringlet curls; some eyeliner, blue eye shadow, some lip-gloss. Plus a new black top that said "50 Angel + 50 Devil 100 HOT!" on it, she said good morning as politely as she could.

…And tried not to strangle Malfoy for whispering in her ear "You got that right!"…

It took her a while to figure out what he meant… Then she remembered her top…

_Oh My God! Malfoy just said I was hot! Gross!_ She thought.

After breakfast, Lucius Malfoy asked Vicky if he could talk to her alone… _Say no! Say no! NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NO NNNOOO! _She thought… But followed him anyway…

"Now Miss Black… As you know, The Malfoys have left the dark side for good and need to keep up a good appearance…" He explained.

"Yes…"

"Well… We were going to have Miss Granger do it… But it turns out it would not work out because of their… Blood…"

"You mean because Hermione's a muggle born?" She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Erm… Yes… I suppose you could say that…"

"Whatever…"

"Well…"

"Oh for god's sake Lucius!" Narcissa cut in "Miss Black! You are to marry our son Draco! End of story!"

"WWWHHHAAATTT!!!???!!!" Vicky yelled so loud that the people in Tokyo could hear "WAAA?"


	3. Chapter 3

The unfortune come true.

Vicky and Hermione were playing "Fortune teller" And Vicky's was perfect except she was supposed to get married to… Draco Malfoy! Well Vicky just said that it was all rubbish… So you will never guess what happened the next day! You guessed it! It ALL came true!

"You have to marry me!" Draco said, with a smirk on his face. "As mother said, end of story!"

"You're kidding right?" Vicky asked desperately, "This is some kind of weird, sick joke, isn't it?!?!?!?"

"Sorry babe! But it's true!" Draco said, putting his arm around her.

"Get off me weirdo!" Vicky yelled pushing him off her; she ran upstairs and started to cry…

After a while, Hermione came upstairs…

"Vicky? What's wrong?" Hermione said, she had not been listening to the Malfoys conversation with Vicky.

"I have to get MARRIED to DRACO MALFOY!"

"D-D-DRACO M-M-MALFOY?

"YYYEEESSS…" Vicky yelled in Hermione's ear, almost making Hermione go half-deaf!

"OH MY GOD! VICKY I AM SO SORRY! WHY ARE THEY MAKING YOU DO THIS? DO THEY NOT KNOW THEY EVERYONE HATES THEM? ARE THEY IDIOTS?"

"HERMIONE GRANGER! STOP INSULTING OUR GUESTS THIS INSTANT!" Hermione's mum said.

"What! Did I speak to loud?" she asked Vicky.

"Erm… Kind of…"

"GIRLS! GET DOWN STAIRS THIS INSTANT!"

The girls both sighed and slowly slumped downstairs…

"Mum! Can't you stop this?" Hermione asked.

"I'm sorry girls. But Lucius and Narcissa have already asked Vicky's parents and they have agreed…"

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…" They both wailed.

"I swear people in china can hear you two!" Draco yelled, covering his ears.

"Silence Draco!", Narcissa said, "You know that can not happen!"

Unknown to them in China, you could hear (Echo) "NOOO… NOOO… NOOO"

"Whatever…" Draco said, "Let's just go so we can prepare for the wedding!" He said with a smirk on his face whilst staring at Vicky with x-ray eyes. "Am I right my sweet?"

Vicky felt his x-ray eyes boring into her. She blushed and said, "Yes… I suppose so…"

Then she remembered… _The paper! I need to get it!_, she thought…

"I need to get something from upstairs!" She said, then she looked at Hermione, she seemed to get the picture because she said…

"I'll help her!"

"Draco, why don't you help Vicky?" Lucius said.

"Yes, we have some things to discuss with the Grangers!" Narcissa agreed.

"Sure…" He said, still looking at Vicky with x-ray eyes…

Vicky flinched. Draco Malfoy might find the paper before her! Nooo!

She ran upstairs, but it turns out that Draco had apparated upstairs and had already found the paper!


	4. Chapter 4

The unfortune come true.

Vicky and Hermione were playing "Fortune teller" And Vicky's was perfect except she was supposed to get married to… Draco Malfoy! Well Vicky just said that it was all rubbish… So you will never guess what happened the next day! You guessed it! It ALL came true!

She ran upstairs, but it turns out that Draco had apparated upstairs and had already found the paper!

"You're going to have…

Two kids… Not bad…

A Roles Royce… Good…

You are going to live in a mansion… Duh…

You are wedding dress is going to be cream… Perfect…

In addition, you are going to be married to… Draco Malfoy!" He read aloud, "That's me!"

"Yeah I kind of realized that idiot!" Vicky yelled, snatching the paper off him and reading it over…

Draco was getting bored of this and decided it was time to heat things up a bit…

He crept up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist so she could not get away…

"Hey! Take your filthy hands off me!" She yelled, trying and failing to wriggle free… Suddenly she had an idea… She elbowed him in the stomach!

"Ah you bitch!" He yelled at her.

"You ain't no dog, so I ain't your bitch!" She yelled back.

He smirked, pulled her against him and pressed her against the wall so she could not escape…

"So you're saying I'm handsome?" He asked her, his right eyebrow raised as if daring her to answer…

She blushed and said, "No!"

Then he looked at her with sad eyes…

With those shining pools of silver…

She was mesmerized…

She opened her mouth to say something but she was cut off by Draco blocking her mouth...

With his LIPS! He was kissing her!

Without realizing what she was doing, she closed her eyes and kissed back, leaning forward and putting her arms around his neck…

He wrapped his strong arms around her waist, pulling her closer...

Suddenly there was a knock on the door… They stopped and looked at the door…

"Vicky! Draco! Come down now, we are done!" they heard Narcissa call from outside…

"Yes mother!" Draco replied, his voice a good deal steadier than hers would have been…

"Good!" They heard…

Then they could only hear footsteps going downstairs…

Vicky looked at Draco, who was still looking at the door, and thought… _What have I done? I have let Draco Malfoy, the Infamous Playboy, steal my first kiss! I mean… He's a PLAYBOY! Oh my God! _ She used all her strength to push him off her; she caught him by surprise so that helped. He fell backwards onto the floor and just watched her go over to the mirror and inspect her face…

She turned to him,"So Malfoy, does it look like I've just been kissed by a Slithering Snake like you?" She said, her voice practically dripping with ice.

He decided not to answer but to catch her by surprise when she turned back to the mirror…

When she did, he silently got up, crept up behind her, grabbed her buy the waist, turned her around and slammed her against the wall.

Seeing the fright in her eyes, he smirked and said, "No, you're missing something!"

He started nibbling her neck until she wrapped her arms around his neck and moaned with pure pleasure…

He chuckled… He always was an expert at neck-nibbling …

After a while, he stopped and looked at her neck… A love bite had started to form…

He kissed her neck, her forehead and then her lips…

He leaned over to her and whispered to her… "Perfect…"

Then he pulled back, sat on the sofa and said, "Fix your hair my sweet. Then we can go to my place…"

"Whatever!" She said, then she walked over to the mirror and inspected her face… She noticed…

"A hickey? Malfoy!" She moaned, "Do you know how weird that looks?"

"I don't think it's weird a all…" He said and pulled her onto him, "Quite the contrary… It's a love bite. And I know for a fact that you liked getting it so whenever you miss me you can look in the mirror and know that I did that and that when I get back from wherever I am I'll make you feel just as good…" He whispered, sending shivers down her spine…

"Draco! Vicky! Get down here this instant!" Narcissa yelled from downstairs.

Vicky jumped off him and went back to her make-up, she heard him mumbling about how his mother had bad timing… She giggled.

"What?"

"Oh nothing! Just wondering… What type of make-up would your parents prefer me to wear? Natural? Sparkle?"

"Just go for natural I guess…"

"Ok!" after she finished she asked, "Should I change? I mean you live in mansion and all…"

"Wear whatever you want! I'm not exactly wearing anything special!" Vicky turned and looked at him…

He was wearing a pair of baggy blue jeans and a tight white long sleeved top that outlined his muscular chest… Vicky bit her lip… He was so gorgeous!

He raised an eyebrow, "Something you like Vicky?"

"Whatever Malfoy…", he was going to pay for that…

She went into the cupboard and came out wearing a pair of black high healed boots, a black pleated mini skirt with a little chain attached to it and a black three quarter sleeve top that said "NAUGHTY ANGEL", in silver, on it that emphasised her chest…

Malfoy looked like a fish… His eyes ran over her legs, then her waist and finally her chest… He gulped…

"Something you like, Draco?" She said with an innocent smile on her face.

"Erm… I…" He regained his former smirk, "Two words: Wear that!"

Vicky smiled and rolled her eyes… "Men…"

She pulled out a long black leather coat. "OK! Let's go!" she said.

"Pull me up!" He said.

"Remind me again why I'd ever do anything to help you?"

"Please?"

"Whatever!" She said, then she walked over to him and pulled him up…

And he kissed her! Again! She only just realized it, but he was much taller than her… Heck, she only went up to his chin! He had to bend down to kiss her…

Her hands were being crushed between her chest and his, he started caressing her waist…

She felt her knees go weak, then she felt Draco picking her up and sitting back on the couch her had been sitting on… She felt him caressing her thigh and moaned… Where did he learnt how to do that?

After a while they stopped for air…

She had let him kiss her until she could no longer breathe! But it felt so good… She leaned against his chest for a while, trying to catch her breath…

_Oh no… not again…_

She pushed him off… "We should go!" She said, grabbing her bag, then he put his arm around her, so she elbowed him in the ribs, he swore again, let go and they went downstairs…

"Took you long enough!" Narcissa said. "Let's go!"

"Hey! Where's Hermione?" Vicky asked.

"On a plain to Hawaii!" Lucius replied.

"…O…K…"

"Let's just go!" Draco.

Vicky sighed, "Fine…"

So they got in the limo outside and went… Well home…


	5. Chapter 5

The unfortune come true.

Vicky and Hermione were playing "Fortune teller" And Vicky's was perfect except she was supposed to get married to… Draco Malfoy! Well Vicky just said that it was all rubbish… So you will never guess what happened the next day! You guessed it! It ALL came true!

When they got there Vicky gasped… It was huge!

"WOW!" Vicky yelled.

"It's quite big isn't it?" Lucius said.

"It sure is!"

They all went inside…

"Wow!" Vicky said. Echo "Wow, wow, wow…" Vicky laughed.

Lucius smiled, Narcissa had stayed the same, but when Voldemort was killed, the ice around his heart had melted.

"This place is amazing! So where's my room?" Vicky asked.

"You and Draco will be sharing a room! No buts! Draco, show her to your room!" Narcissa ordered.

As they walked upstairs, Draco whispered to Vicky, "Don't worry. She really is nice. She's just in a bad mood today!"

Vicky just nodded and kept going.

"So… Why are their so many floors here anyways?"

"My mum hates me having to hear the music from my parties so when I have one they go to the top floor! Then the rest of the rooms are for me and my friends!"

"Really?"

"Yep!"

"Cool!"

"I know! Here's my- I mean our room!"

They went in and Vicky gasped, "There's room for another five beds in here!"


	6. Chapter 6

The unfortune come true.

Vicky and Hermione were playing "Fortune teller" And Vicky's was perfect except she was supposed to get married to… Draco Malfoy! Well Vicky just said that it was all rubbish… So you will never guess what happened the next day! You guessed it! It ALL came true!

"I know! But if we do anything…"

"Hey!"

"I know! I'm just saying… Mum won't want to hear it!"

"Idiot!" She said, going to slap him, but he stopped her, grabbing her hand, she frowned.

"You look sweet when you frown…" He whispered, making her blush… "But you look so much better when you raise your eyebrow and smirk… So… Sassy…"

"Stop it!", she said, struggling to get free.

"No.", then he picked her up and put her over his shoulder.

"Hey!" She yelled "Put me down!"

"OK!" so he did…On the bed that is!

"Malfoy?"

"Call me Draco… Please…"

"O-Ok"

He sat on the bed and inched closer to her, she stared at him, confused…

Suddenly he pushed her down on her back and laid on top of her so she couldn't move away.

"Draco!" She said.

"Vicky…" He moaned, "Please… I won't hurt you! I promise! If you want me to stop I will!"

Seeing the sorrow in his eyes, the care, the…love… she said, "Ok…"

He kissed her softly on the lips, then harder and harder… He put his hand under her top and caressed her stomach with his thumb.

She moved her waist like a snake, she didn't even know why… He had some kind of affect on her that she couldn't figure out…

He licked her top lip for access and she opened.

Her hands were, again, squashed in between their chests, she wriggled them free, put her arms around his neck and pushed him in deeper.

Their tongues danced.

Suddenly she pushed him off…

"What? What's wrong?" He said in between gasps.

"Can't… Breathe…"

"Oh… Sorry… I guess I went to far…"

"No!", Vicky said once she was able to breathe again, "It was fine! I just couldn't breathe! That's all!"

"So…" He said, inching closer, "Can we?"

She raised an eyebrow, "Playboy…" she said, she could tell his heart was sinking.

She smirked, flipped him over, went on top of him and said, "I thought you'd never ask…"

She pulled him into a passionate kiss… Then she stopped…

"But from now on…" She whispered to him, "… I'm in charge…"

She kissed him again and slipped her hands up his shirt, running them up and down.

Suddenly he flipped her over, "I'm afraid I can't guarantee that…" He said, "…you see I have, what you would call, a beast inside me… If it gets too aroused it'll want what it's not aloud to take…"

She kissed him for a moment, then pulled away and asked, "And what would that be?"

Draco smirked, "You…"

Vicky gasped, then smirked, and said, "And what if I want to be taken?" then she flipped him over again…

His eyes widened…

She smirked, then licked her lips and kissed him deeply…

She didn't know what had come over her… But the feeling of power… She just couldn't deny it…

As for Draco… Well… That was a different matter…


	7. Chapter 7

The unfortune come true.

Vicky and Hermione were playing "Fortune teller" And Vicky's was perfect except she was supposed to get married to… Draco Malfoy! Well Vicky just said that it was all rubbish… So you will never guess what happened the next day! You guessed it! It ALL came true!

She stopped kissing him and saw the longing in his eyes… She motioned for him to get up, then slowly and tantalisingly, she pulled off his shirt and admired his well built chest…

She saw him go for her shirt, she put her hand on the arm in question and wagged her finger at him, "Remember, I'm in charge…"

She pushed him back down and nibbled at his neck…

"Vicky…" He moaned "I think you need to stop… Now…"

She stopped and threw her hair back, "Why? Have I 'aroused your inner beast'?"

"In a word, definitely!"

She rubbed her thigh against his, "Good…", she said and traced his lips with her fingers…

"You know, we have something in common…" She said, going close up to his face so that their lips were millimetres apart…

"Really? And what would that be?" He said running his hand up and down her back…

She leaned down and whispered into his ear, "Neither of us can deny the feeling of power…" She said, and continued to run her hands over his chest.

"How so?" He struggled to keep the lust out of his voice…

"Well… We both always like to be in charge… Of groups I mean…"

"True… I distinctly remember you always arguing with Hermione over who's idea you should use for group essays…"

"Yeah! And you always got your way! It wasn't fair!" She said leaning her head onto his chest…

"You know, sometimes it was quite annoying actually… Never having anyone to have arguments with…" He said.

"Well, trust me on this, you'll definitely have someone to have arguments with now!" She said…

He wrapped his arm around her waist, "And I know just how to settle our arguments…" He said and squeezed, making her giggle…

"Stop it! That tickles!"

"Make me!" He said playfully…

"Ok I will…" She said and kissed him again, then pulled him up and pushed him against the poster of his four-poster bed and kissed him again…

As she kissed him she took out a piece of string from her pocket and tied his hands together behind his back and to the poster…

"What the…?"

"Now your 'inner beast' will just have to wait 'till it's his turn…" She murmured then kissed him again whilst running her hands up and down his chest…

He moaned from the pleasure of her touch… She swallowed his moan…

Then she started biting his neck…

He could wait no more… Screw her being in charge… His inner beast had waited long enough…

He broke the string, pushed her down and kissed her with a passion… Then he kissed her neck and her collar bone…

He pulled back, "Screw you being in charge, I've waited long enough!" he said in a husky voice, then he pulled her up, pulled her top off and finally got to admire her chest… Her bra, rather than hid her breasts, emphasized them… She was gorgeous…

Then he looked into her eyes and saw… fear…

Suddenly she pushed him off her, grabbed her top and ran out of the room…

He flinched as heard the door slam shut, _What have I done? Now she hates me!_ He thought…

Suddenly he thought… _She could get lost! She doesn't know where she's going! She might end up in the dungeon! I've got to find her!_…

He ran out after her…

He didn't know why he cared so much…

But he knew one thing…

He had to find her…


	8. Chapter 8

The unfortune come true.

Vicky and Hermione were playing "Fortune teller" And Vicky's was perfect except she was supposed to get married to… Draco Malfoy! Well Vicky just said that it was all rubbish… So you will never guess what happened the next day! You guessed it! It ALL came true!

Vicky had gotten really scared when Draco had done that… He ripped off her top when she specifically said she didn't want him to!

Now she was running down the halls trying to find somewhere to hide…

Suddenly she fell! _Ugh! Damn high heals!_ She thought, then she heard Draco's voice coming from behind her "Vicky!" he said, "Vicky where are you?"

She ran into the first door she saw and slammed it shut, she heard footsteps coming towards the door and tried to find somewhere to hide, but it was too late…

The door opened wide and there stood Draco Malfoy… In the same state he had been before, jeans baggy, no shirt on, and not a smirk but… worry… written all over his face…

He stared at her… At this wondrous beauty that he had scared so much she had fled from the room they were in… He couldn't help but feel guilty for what he had done… His inner beast had gotten out when she thought it never would… He was much stronger than she thought he was…

"Vicky… I… I don't know what to say…"

"I…" Vicky hid her chest with her top. "What did you go and do that for? You complete moron!" She started ranting about how much of an idiot he was and she wasn't paying attention when he came up behind her…

He turned her around looked her straight in the eye and said, "Vicky! Listen to me!"

That caught her attention…

"I'm sorry! I shouldn't have let it out, but Jesus! How do you expect me to hold it in when you were… So…" He looked away, "How can I put this…"

Vicky sighed, "Teasing?"

"More like horny…"

"What? Now it's my fault?

"Well what do you expect? I told you not to go too far!" He yelled, now annoyed.

"Well you started it!", she yelled back.

"I was going to stop!"

"Well it sure didn't look like it!"

"Yeah? Well I was!"

"Idiot!"

"Tease!"

"Pervert!"

"Tart!"

"Shut up!" She yelled waiving her hand about.

"Make me!"

"Fine!", she said, then she kissed him full on the lips… She tried to pull back but she couldn't… It was just to good… Being in his arms was like being in heaven…

Suddenly the door opened and there stood Narcissa Malfoy, the one person that Vicky couldn't deal with…

Suddenly Vicky realized that her top wasn't in her hand… It was on the floor, she must have dropped it when she was kissing Draco…

"Well well… It seems you've lost your touch Draco… Usually you've got them in bed by now…" Narcissa said.

Suddenly Vicky realized… Draco didn't love her… He was using her… Just like he had used Ginny and all the others…

She turned to Draco and slapped him, leaving a big red hand mark on his cheek, then she grabbed her top and ran out of the room…


	9. Chapter 9

The unfortune come true.

Vicky and Hermione were playing "Fortune teller" And Vicky's was perfect except she was supposed to get married to… Draco Malfoy! Well Vicky just said that it was all rubbish… So you will never guess what happened the next day! You guessed it! It ALL came true!

_I can't believe how stupid I was… _Vicky thought as she ran through the house.

She ran and she ran until she found her suitcase and hid for a while…

Then at around eightish she then changed into a blue strap t-shirt with butterflies imprinted on them and a pair of jeans with flowers imprinted on them, then she walked outside and sat on the grass and tried to think about what would be happening if this hadn't happened…

_I'd probably be with Hermione, watching TV or something… _She thought.

Suddenly she saw Draco and Narcissa looking at her through the window of the room that she had been in with Draco… _Draco… _She thought, _I hate you…_ she got up and ran…

She closed her eyes.

She ran and ran until she ran into something soft.

She opened her eyes and saw Draco's father…

… Lucius Malfoy…

Vicky tried to run but Lucius grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Vicky?"

"Please, just leave me alone…"

"Vicky, what is it? You can tell me! I won't hurt you!"

Vicky just cried into his chest… (A.N. no they do not have an affair, she does not fancy Lucius and he does not fancy Vicky!)

"He was using me!" Vicky cried, "Narcissa said so!"

Lucius sighed, then he took a tissue out of his pocket and gave it to her. "It is true that he used many girls… Ginny Weasley being one of them…" He sighed again, "But I do not believe that Draco wishes to use you. He chose you out of all the girls that applied to be his wife, you know?"

"But I didn't apply! I didn't sign anything! I don't understand!" Vicky said, then she dabbed her eyes with Lucius' tissue.

"Your mother signed you up as soon as she found out that he was old enough to look for a wife. I was wondering why you were so upset when we came to tell you the news…"

Suddenly they heard shouting from upstairs…

"How could you say that to her mother! What kind of mother are you anyway? I thought you said you wanted me to be happy? You keep ruining everything!"

"Me? You're the playboy! I'm trying to give you a good wife! I expected you to pick a decent wife and you pick the daughter of Sirius Black? The traitor to all his family? A Gryffindor?"

"I don't believe you! You said I should pick whatever girl I thought would be an excellent wife! I picked Vicky! And for a brilliant reason too!"

"And what would that be you ungrateful little brat!?!

"BECAUSE I LOVE HER!"

Vicky heard Narcissa scream, then Draco came running downstairs.

Vicky stared at him…

He was the last thing she saw before the world went black…


	10. Chapter 10

The unfortune come true.

Vicky and Hermione were playing "Fortune teller" And Vicky's was perfect except she was supposed to get married to… Draco Malfoy! Well Vicky just said that it was all rubbish… So you will never guess what happened the next day! You guessed it! It ALL came true!

When Vicky awoke the first thing she saw was Lucius Malfoy's face above hers…

"Vicky? Draco! She's awake!"

Then Draco came and all her memories came back…

The game with Hermione…

Her finding out that she was to be a Malfoy…

Her kisses with Draco…

Her growing lust for power…

His "inner beast" escaping…

The fight…

His words…

"Because I love her!" His words… His voice rang through her mind… Echoing…

"Vicky…" he whispered.

_He loves me…_, she thought, _What do I do now? Should I pretend I never heard it? Should I tell him that I know? I'm so confused… _She stopped thinking for a while…

"Vicky! Say something! Anything!" Draco cried.

_It's official… I'll act like a never knew and pretend to not know what happened after I left that room…_, she thought, then she asked, "What happened? Where am I?"

"You're home, Vicky! Don't you worry, no-one is going to hurt you! I'll make sure of it!" Draco replied.

_He cares about me so much…_, She thought, _But I'll never let him know that I know that!_

"Wait… You didn't stop when I told you to before! You went completely mad! You nearly violated me!" She declared, then threw of the bed sheet and ran out of the room.

As soon as she got out she locked the door from the outside so hey couldn't get out, luckily neither of them had their wands with them, so they couldn't open the door, even if they tried to nock it down!

She ran to her suitcase and got out her wand, then she got out her broom, shrunk her suitcase (which she then put in her pocket) and ran out of the house…

Before she flew off she saw Draco and Lucius by the window and heard Draco cry, "Not again!" (A.N. And I don't mean the whole pissed off tone! I mean the 'I can't stand losing her', really sad tone!)


	11. Chapter 11

The unfortune come true.

Vicky and Hermione were playing "Fortune teller" And Vicky's was perfect except she was supposed to get married to… Draco Malfoy! Well Vicky just said that it was all rubbish… So you will never guess what happened the next day! You guessed it! It ALL came true!

Vicky flew to the first place she could think of…

…Hermione's…

But what she didn't remember was that she had been sent to Hawaii with her parents!

"Oh bloody fucking crap!" Vicky swore, then she fell to her knees and slept next to the door…

The next morning she woke up to the feeling of someone falling over her foot, "Do you mind? People are trying to take a walk!" An old woman said to her.

"Well what would you do if you were going to be married to someone you hate!" Vicky screamed, getting up.

"Well I-"

"Plus the one person you could trust to hide you from him has been sent away by that persons family!"

"But surely-"

"And now I'm arguing with an old woman when he could be right behind me planning how to get me back to that awful place I'll be living in for the rest of my life if he catches me!" Vicky said, then she realized she was crying, she lifted her hand to feel that her face was soaking wet with tears. "I can't take it anymore!" She screamed, then she fell to the floor crying.

"Now my dear… I don't usually do this kind of thing… But if you want I suppose you could stay with me for a while if you're that desperate…" The old woman said.

Vicky sniffed, "Really? You'd do that for me?" She asked.

"Well you seem helpless and if this person is as bad as you say it sounds like you'd be in extreme trouble if he caught you and I don't want any violence in my country!" The woman said.

Vicky got up and hugged the woman and sobbed into her shoulder, "Thank you! Thank you so much! I don't know how I can ever repay you…" Vicky's voice trailed away, "I don't your name, do I?"

The woman smiled, "My name is Rose. Rose Green."

Vicky sniffed again "My name's Vicky. Vicky Black!"

"Well then Vicky Black, I think we ought to get you back to my house don't you?"

"Oh yes! Please! I couldn't bare it if Draco found me now!"

"Wait! Did you say Draco?" Rose asked.

"Yes! That's his name!"

"Draco Malfoy?"

"Yes!"

"Well… I hate to tell you this, my dear… But…"

"What?" Vicky asked.

"I used to be Draco Malfoy's nanny!"

"You what?"

"The home that I live in was donated by them for my many years of faithful service."

"So that means…"

"That means that after a while he will come to me and ask if I have seen you…"

"And you can't lie to them…" Vicky said, then sighed, "Maybe I wasn't meant to get away…"

"No! Maybe you weren't!" Vicky and Rose heard, they turned to find the Malfoy's staring down at them.

Vicky turned to Rose and saw the calm look on her face…

"You… You weren't telling the truth… You were just stalling me!" Vicky yelled at her.

"I'm sorry my child… But I can't betray my master's orders…" Rose said.

"I… I forgive you Rose…" Vicky said, then she hugged Rose.

As she let go, she saw a single tear fall from Rose's eyes.

Vicky turned to The Malfoys and said "I can't get away can I?"

"No." Narcissa said, "No you can't!"

"Well…" Vicky said, "I'll just have to try my best!" She got out her wand and summoned her broom, "Accio broom!" She mounted it then she flew off.

She may not outrun them for long, but she new one person who's place she could hide out at, for a while at least…

…Harry Potter…


	12. Chapter 12

The unfortune come true.

Vicky and Hermione were playing "Fortune teller" And Vicky's was perfect except she was supposed to get married to… Draco Malfoy! Well Vicky just said that it was all rubbish… So you will never guess what happened the next day! You guessed it! It ALL came true!

"Harry!" Vicky yelled as she banged on his door, "Harry! Open up! It's me, Vicky!"

Suddenly the door opened and a fat man stood in the hallway.

"What do you want? Are you one of them? His kind?"

"What?"

"Are you… A witch?" The fat man whispered.

"Well… I…"

"You are, aren't you?"

Vicky nodded.

"Well… Harry isn't here! He's gone away to a friends house for the summer holidays! Now if you don't mind…", The man went to shut the door.

"No wait! Please! You've got to help me! Tell me where he is I beg of you!"

"Why should I?"

"Because if you don't I have o suffer an awful punishment for running away from my fiancé! But I don't really want to marry him! He's a playboy and his mother hates me! And they'll probably hurt me if they find me!"

"Harrumph! Well… I suppose I could tell you…"

"Oh thank you! Please! I've got to go before he finds me!"

"Vicky!" They heard.

Vicky gasped, "He's here!" She said, "Please tell me so I can go!"

"He's with a friend of his called Ronald I think…"

"Thank you!" Vicky said, then she grabbed her broom and flew off.

"There she goes!" Vicky heard.

"Expeliarmus!" She yelled and pointed her want at them, they all flew backwards and their wands flew out of their hands as well.

_Yes!_, she thought, then she flew off to Ron's house in the mountains…


	13. Chapter 13

The unfortune come true.

Vicky and Hermione were playing "Fortune teller" And Vicky's was perfect except she was supposed to get married to… Draco Malfoy! Well Vicky just said that it was all rubbish… So you will never guess what happened the next day! You guessed it! It ALL came true!

It took Vicky the rest of the day, but she finally got to Ron's house!

"Ron!" Vicky yelled when she got to his house, "Ron! Harry! Ginny! Anyone!"

"Vicky?" She heard and she turned to see Harry Potter standing by the door.

"Harry!" Vicky she whispered, then she fainted, all of her strength completely gone, she hadn't eaten all day!

When she woke up she found herself in a blue room, she stiffened, maybe they had got her and brought her back! But she relaxed, it wasn't fancy enough to be one of Draco's rooms, no offence to Ron, or course!

She got out of bed and found she was wearing the same clothes from yesterday…

She quickly changed into a black, knee length, skirt and a white, strap top, and went downstairs to find Harry sitting in the kitchen sipping some Coffey…

"Harry", she yelled, then ran to him and cried on his shoulder.

"Woah! Vicky, what's wrong?"

"Harry?" Ginny asked, popping her head round the door frame, "Vicky! What's wrong? Vicky?"

Vicky stopped crying and said, "Oh guys it's awful! Hide me please!"

"Come one, Ron's watching the veletision…"

"Erm… Ginny…" Harry said, "It's television…"

"Does it matter? Now come on Vicky, let's get you comfortable!"

They all walked inside to see Ron completely hypnotized by the television.

"Ron! Turn that bloody thing off! Vicky's in trouble!"

"Wha?" Ron asked, then turned to see Vicky, with her eyes bloodshot from crying, leaning on Harry's shoulder, "Jesus! What happened to you?"

"It's awful! Just awful! I was playing Fortune Teller with Hermione and it turned out I was married to Draco Malfoy!"

"That's it?"

"No you moron!", Ginny screamed, "Continue Vicky!"

"As I was saying… I was playing Fortune Teller with Hermione and it turned out I was married to Draco Malfoy… I didn't think much of it, you know, it being a game and all… But the next day I woke up and The Malfoys were downstairs!"

"The Malfoys? Why would they go to Hermione's? They hate her guts!" Harry said.

"She'll tell us the whole story once you to shut your trap!" Ginny yelled.

"Right! As I was saying! The Malfoy's were downstairs… I was obviously shocked, and didn't know what to do! But it turns out… Oh I can't say it!"

"Vicky!" They all yelled, "Just tell us!"

"I've got an arranged marriage to Draco Malfoy!" Vicky blurted out, and then started to cry on Ginny's shoulder…

"Vicky! Oh sweetie I'm so sorry!" Ginny said, "Is there anything we can do?"

"Hide me! Please! Maybe they'll stop looking! Oh what am I saying? They'll never stop looking! He won't rest until he's found me!"

"You're damn right about that!" They heard and all turned to see Draco Malfoy standing at the doorway.

"Malfoy, What do you want?" Harry asked.

"My future wife if you don't mind!"

"You can't have her while I'm here!" Harry turned to Vicky, "Don't worry! I'll protect you Vicky!"

"Oh yes Potter! Protect the girl and hope to get a kiss! I don't think so! I have parental permission to take her home!"

"Who by? Your parents? Not gonna work!" Ron said.

"Nope! By HER parents!"

"What?" They all said.

"You heard me!" Draco said, grabbing Vicky by the arm, "Now let's go!" He said then apparated back to his mansion.

"Harry! Ron!" Ginny said, "Can't we do anything?"

"I'm sorry Ginny… But we can't…" Harry said.

"No!" Ginny cried.

It was too late to help Vicky now…


	14. Chapter 14

The unfortune come true.

Vicky and Hermione were playing "Fortune teller" And Vicky's was perfect except she was supposed to get married to… Draco Malfoy! Well Vicky just said that it was all rubbish… So you will never guess what happened the next day! You guessed it! It ALL came true!

Vicky could only look away when they arrived back at the mansion…

"Go on… Just do it…" She said.

"Do what?"

"Whatever you're going to do to punish me! How should I know? I don't know what you're thinking do I?"

Draco smirked, "Oh, that!" He said then chuckled, "I've got just the thing" Then he took Vicky by the waist and led her up to his room, "I don't want Mother and Father to hear this"

"Please… I know I ran away… But please… Don't hurt me…" Vick said.

Draco smirked and took her chin in his hand and made her look at him, "You don't know how long I've wanted to do this…" He said, then he ran his hands down her neck…

Vicky grabbed his hand and tried to push him away but he was to strong…

He took her chin in his hand again and ran his other hand down her neck instead of both so she wouldn't get away. Then her pushed her onto the bed and kissed her neck, well more like bit actually but I suppose he thought it was kissing.

"AH! Stop it! your hurting me!" Vicky screamed, trying to push him off, but all it did was move him lower…

She kept yelling so he silenced her screaming by kissing her on her lips and she tried for a good twenty seconds to break the kiss but after a while she found she couldn't so she closed her eyes and gave in to the kiss… She put her arms around his neck and she could feel him smirking… He moved down again and started nibbling instead of biting her neck…

Vicky heard a moan but couldn't tell who it came from, then she felt Draco pull away and she opened her eyes to see him smiling at her, not smirking, smiling…

"What are you smiling at?" She asked, her voice a lot calmer that she had thought it might have sounded…

"You!" He said, "You're unbelievable… You run away, you would think I'd be torturing you… But I can't bring myself to do that… And I kiss you instead… Vicky I… I… I lo-"

"Don't say it! Please!"

Then Draco got mad, "Why not?" he said, "Am I not good enough for you?"

Vicky got up from the bed, "Good enough?" she yelled back, "Ha! You're not even on the list for maybes!"

"Why you little whore!" Draco got up also.

"Playboy!"

"Bitch!"

"Snake!"

"Shut up woman!"

"Make me man-whore!"

"Fine!" Draco yelled then kissed her!

This time Vicky gave into the kiss after a few seconds… But only because she was in shock…

Vicky felt herself being lifted and was afraid she'd fall so she wrapped her legs around his waist...

Suddenly she was pushed up against the door and she felt Draco pull down the straps of her top and bra…

She felt that she wanted to stop but she couldn't bring herself to break the kiss…

Suddenly, from all the pressure, the door broke and they ended up on the floor, the kiss broken…

They stared at each other for a while then burst out laughing…

Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all…


	15. Chapter 15

The unfortune come true.

Vicky and Hermione were playing "Fortune teller" And Vicky's was perfect except she was supposed to get married to… Draco Malfoy! Well Vicky just said that it was all rubbish… So you will never guess what happened the next day! You guessed it! It ALL came true!

That night at dinner everyone was quiet…

"So…" Lucius said, "What happened with you to? Kiss and make up yet?"

Vicky blushed and bit her lip, but Draco just chuckled, "You could say that…"

And then there was silence again…

"Ahem…" Narcissa said, "I have something very important to tell you both!"

"Yes Mother?" Draco asked.

"After much consideration," She said, "your father and I have decided that you two shall plan the wedding! We will help with the arrangements obviously, but you two will do the basics! Choosing the flowers for the bouquet, the wedding dress, etc."

"Erm…" Vicky said, "I was sort of hoping… Well… That maybe Narcissa would be so kind, seeing as she will be my mother in law, as to help some of my closest friends and me to pick the wedding and bridesmaids dresses?"

Vicky could tell that everyone was taken aback, but none more that Narcissa herself…

Vicky felt Draco take her hand under the table…

"I… I would be delighted!"

Vicky smiled, "Thank you" She said.. she turned to Draco and smiled, under the table, she felt him give her hand a light squeeze… She blushed…

"Well!" Lucius said, "At least that's one thing sorted! Now we've just got four months of planning to do in three weeks!"

"What!?" Vicky and Draco yelled.

"Oh!" Narcissa exclaimed, "Did we forget to mention that?"

Draco and Vicky sweat-dropped, "Yes!", they said, "You did!"


	16. Chapter 16

The unfortune come true.

Vicky and Hermione were playing "Fortune teller" And Vicky's was perfect except she was supposed to get married to… Draco Malfoy! Well Vicky just said that it was all rubbish… So you will never guess what happened the next day! You guessed it! It ALL came true!

"F-Four months of planning in three weeks? What does she think we are? Superhuman?" Vicky asked on the way back upstairs.

"Apparently yes…" Draco said.

When they got to their room Vicky sat on the bed and sighed, "Well let me tell you something mister! I have no idea how to run a wedding so let's bloody well hope that you know how!"

Draco stared at her, "I… I thought you might know…"

"What!?!" Vicky yelled, "Are you mad??"

"I repeat what I said before… I swear people can hear you in china!"

"That's all very fine and dandy but we have three weeks to prepare for our wedding and we don't know where to start!", Vicky exclaimed.

"You know you sound like you're twenty-five when you act like that, right?" Draco asked, his eyebrows raised.

Vicky blinked a couple of times before asking, "I do?"

"Yep!"

"Well… Non important fact here!" She babbled, "We have got to at least find somewhere to start planning, right?"

"True… But we have all tomorrow morning for that!"

"Huh?"

"In case you haven't noticed, we will be sharing the same bed! So we are gonna have to come to some sort of agreement here!"

They were both silent for a while before they both said at the exact same time, "I wanna go on the left!"

They stared at each other before, again at the same time, saying, "No, I'm on the left! Stop copying me!"

"No you stop!", Vicky said.

"No you stop!"

"No you stop!"

"No you stop!"

…

This went on for at least ten minutes like this before Draco finally said, "Ok! How about we take it in turns?"

"That could work!" Vicky agreed.

"Right! Well… Ladies first!"

"Cool!", Vicky then cast another spell so that her suitcase went back to it's original size, and got out a pair of black short pyjamas.

"Erm… Where do I change?" She asked.

"Erm… I guess you could go and change behind that blind", Draco said, pointing to a white changing blind next to the wall.

"Right!" Vicky said, then she moved the shade to the proper position and went to change behind it.

But little did she know that the light behind her caused her shadow to show on the other side of the blind… So Draco couldn't see her, but he could see her figure very well indeed!

Draco held in a moan as his inner beast begged him to get over there and join her behind the blind, but he restrained himself and said, "I'm gonna go and change in the bathroom, ok?"

"Sure!" Vicky said.

Then Draco took one last look at Vicky's luscious shadow and went to change…

Little did he know the mayhem that would come when he came back from changing…


	17. Chapter 17

The unfortune come true.

Vicky and Hermione were playing "Fortune teller" And Vicky's was perfect except she was supposed to get married to… Draco Malfoy! Well Vicky just said that it was all rubbish… So you will never guess what happened the next day! You guessed it! It ALL came true!

When Draco came back from changing he looked at Vicky and frowned. She was sitting in the edge, placing pillows down the middle of the bed.

"What are you doing?"

Hearing his voice, Vicky looked up and said, "I'm putting pillows down the middle of the bed! Are you blind?"

"No! It's just…"

"You thought you would take advantage of me whilst I was asleep did you?" Vicky said, "Well guess what! So not gonna happen!"

"I-I wasn't gonna do anything… I just-"

"What?"

"I was just hoping to maybe be able to hold my future wife when she's sleeping! It's what normal couples do don't they?" He yelled.

"Well… Yes I suppose so…"

"Then why won't you let me? Are you scared I might hurt you?"

"No! I-"

"Cos I never would! I love you, damn it! Why won't you believe me?"

"I-"

"I know you heard me say it before!", He grabbed her by the arms, "In the lounge, before you fainted! Don't lie to me Vicky! You know you heard it!"

"But… We're not even a real couple! You chose me out of a group of girls even when I didn't sign up for anything!"

"What? You didn't know?"

"Duh! Why else do you think I was screaming when I found out?"

"If I tell you the truth I thought you were just playing really hard to get…"

"Unbelievable! You are so self-centred! How on earth could I be this unlucky?"

"Oh! So it was just me imagining that you liked my kisses?", Draco said sarcastically.

"Well… I…"

"Oh bloody hell! That isn't the point! What I want to know is did you hear me say that I love you before you fainted?"

"I…" Vicky was silent for a moment before saying, "Yes… I heard…"

"Then… Why wont you let me hold you?"

"I was just… I was just so scared!" Vicky said, "I didn't know what to think-"

"I'm not talking about then! This is about now! You've had time to think about it! So tell me! Why won't you let me hold you?"

"I'm scared to bloody death of what you might do to me!" Vicky yelled back, "Remember when I told you not to take my top off but you did anyway? God only knows what would happen if it were in bed Draco! You… You could violate me for all I know!"

"I've already told you I'll never hurt you!"

"But you can't promise that, can you?"

Draco sighed, "No…"

"Well then!"

"Vicky! Believe me when I say I would never want to hurt you!"

Vicky sighed, "I know… I'm so sorry Draco!", She said, tears falling from her eyes.

Draco automatically held her closer so her head rested on his bare shoulder…

When she finally stopped crying she lifted her head and Draco wiped away her tears…

"Let's just forget about it, ok? We'll sleep with the pillows there if you want, ok?"

"No! It's fine! They don't have to be there! You want to hold me, you deserve that much…"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure!" Vicky said, "I promise!"

"Well… If you're sure…"

Vicky smiled, then kissed him softly and led him to the bed. Together, they removed all the pillows from the middle and got into bed.

After a moment, Draco, slowly but surely, placed his arm around Vicky's waist.

Vicky then twisted around and put her arms around his neck…

"What a perfect picture…" Draco whispered.

"Yeah…" Vicky whispered, _It sure is…_


	18. Chapter 18

The unfortune come true.

Vicky and Hermione were playing "Fortune teller" And Vicky's was perfect except she was supposed to get married to… Draco Malfoy! Well Vicky just said that it was all rubbish… So you will never guess what happened the next day! You guessed it! It ALL came true!

Vicky woke up that morning to a birds song…

She felt warm all over, especially around her waist…

Wait a minute…

Her waist?

Vicky felt something…

Fingers? A hand? …

An arm!

Vicky screamed and suddenly fell off the bed and onto the floor…

She didn't move for a minute, she was sort of seeing stars…

Then she saw Draco, eyebrow raised, popping his head over the bed to look at the screaming beauty…

She closed her eyes and moaned, "It's all coming back to me…"

Draco smiled, "Good, I'd hate for you to forget that we have to plan our own wedding, you know."

"Oh God we do, don't we?" Vicky asked, sitting back on the bed.

Draco sat next to her and lent his head on her shoulder, "Can't we just go back to bed and stay there for the next… I don't know… Millennium?", Vicky asked.

"Oh, naughty girl… What do you have in mind?" Draco asked.

"Oh, nothing I…" Vicky turned to him and slapped him on the arm, "Very funny Malfoy!"

"Draco…"

"Huh?"

He flipped her over and leant on top of her, then said, "Draco… Say it…"

Vicky smiled cheekily, "Shan't" (Basically means I won't).

Draco took both her hands and pinned them behind her.

"What are you doing… Malfoy…"

Draco leant down and kissed her neck softly, she sighed.

"Say it!"

Vicky leant upwards and captured his lips in a ten second kiss.

"Shan't"

Draco then lent forward and nibbled her neck again, but this time he put his hand just below her right breast (he was careful to put it over her top just in case she went mental like last time…) and traced small circles going a little further up each time…

Vicky moaned as his fingers reached her breast and slowly made there way to the middle to slowly rub over her nipple and…

"Draco!" Vicky moaned.

"Yes…"

"Oh Draco, Draco do it again!"

"Can't…" He stopped the tortuous pleasure.

"W-why?"

He kissed her, then leant in towards her and whispered, "You said it…"


	19. Chapter 19

The unfortune come true.

Vicky and Hermione were playing "Fortune teller" And Vicky's was perfect except she was supposed to get married to… Draco Malfoy! Well Vicky just said that it was all rubbish… So you will never guess what happened the next day! You guessed it! It ALL came true!

Vicky pouted, "Meanie!"

"But you still want me…" He whispered, rubbing his thumb over her nipple again…

Vicky arched her back and gasped…

Suddenly they heard a knock at the door…

"Draco? Vicky?"

Draco used a sleepy morning voice when he replied, "Yes dad?"

"I just wanted to see if you were ready to go flower shopping. Your mother is particularly interested in getting as many roses as possible…"

"Mmm… Ok… We'll be up in a few…"

"All right! Just don't be too long! Narcissa's getting restless!!"

They heard footsteps fading as Draco sighed and leant his head on Vicky's chest…

"That was close…" Vicky whispered.

"Vicky?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you love me?"

Vicky stayed silent…

"Vicky?"

"I-I…"

"You don't have to… Say anything… I… I was just… You know… Wondering…" He mumbled, getting up to go change…

"Draco!"

He turned to face her with hope in his eyes…

"It's not that I don't… Have feelings for you…" Vicky said, "I… I know there's something… I… I just can't figure out exactly what those feelings are yet…"

"But you like how I make you feel…"

"I… Do you have any idea the embarrassment you're making me go through right now?"

"Embarrassment?" Draco turned to her and sat down next to her on the bed, "How can it be embarrassing? It's me and you, completely alone… Sharing moments beyond belief…"

Vicky looked down…

Draco turned Vicky's head to face him… Vicky gasped…

The passion burning in his eyes was breath-taking…

Draco suddenly dipped his head to her neck and Vicky was filled with bliss once again…

After a few moments they fell back…

"Tell me you like this…" He said, his voice muffled as he kissed her tenderly, "Vicky, tell me…"

"D-Draco…" Vicky moaned…

"Vicky…"

"Mmm…"

"Do you like this?"

"Y-yes…"

"Vicky…"

"Yes…"

"Tell me you want me…"

"I always want you…"

"Tell me you love me…"

"I… I lo-" Vicky's eyes widened and she pushed him off… "Y-You can't do that!"

"Why not?"

"Because… It's manipulative!"

"It's the only way I get a response from you, damn it!"

"A response! You give me the most exquisite pleasure I've ever had! What do you expect me to do? Act as if I can't feel it?"

Draco smirked, "Exquisite pleasure, eh?"

Vicky blushed, "Er… Well I…"

They heard knocking again…

Draco growled, "Don't people know it's rude to knock during an extremely important conversation?"

"Yes! But in case you didn't notice I'm not exactly the ease-dropping type! So I can't really tell if I should interrupt or not! I take my chances!" They heard Narcissa say from behind the door…

"Sorry mum! We'll get ready now!"

"Good! Vicky dear?"

"Y-yes?" they were all gob smacked by Narcissa's little "Nickname".

"I know a darling little shop that we could go to for dresses! It's called Regina Boutique! I think we should go there first don't you?"

"That's brilliant!" Vicky exclaimed, "I love that shop!"

"I thought you would! Well you two get ready and we can get at least one thing done today I hope!"

"Ok!" They both said… Again they heard footsteps fading…

"So… What was this about exquisite pleasure?"

"Er… I… Well…"

Draco stood up and went behind Vicky and hugged her, she sighed.

He kissed her neck softly and she moaned. Slowly he pulled away…

"It doesn't matter! I get it!" Draco winked at Vicky (Who blushed tomato red at this), "You're gonna need some clothes help!" He smirked, "So get it on and model girl!"

"Huh?"

"You can't go out in just anything! Mum will kill you if you wear the wrong outfit! So get some clothes on and lets see just how hot you really are!"

Vicky sighed, "Men…"

"What about them?"

"Nothing…" Vicky turned back and smirked, "Just that their brains are between their legs most of the time!"

Vicky walked over to the bathroom dragging her suitcase with her…

The second she shut the door Draco burst out laughing…

"Brains between their legs!! That's hilarious!!"


	20. Chapter 20

The unfortune come true.

XOXOXOXOXO

Vicky and Hermione were playing "Fortune teller" And Vicky's was perfect except she was supposed to get married to… Draco Malfoy! Well Vicky just said that it was all rubbish… So you will never guess what happened the next day! You guessed it! It ALL came true!

XOXOXOXOXO

After about twenty minutes of choosing, Vicky came out one again.

This time she was wearing…

A beige knee length skirt and a black strappy top with a beige jacket to go with it (it was DKNY in case you were wondering yes I do actually have that outfit so I thought it would look good on her!! Hehe!!"). She also had a pair of black Prada shoes.

"Too much beige, she won't like it!" Draco sighed, "Shame though… It does make your…" Vicky gave him a look "Never mind".

"What's her favourite colour?"

"Red, why?"

"I have an idea! You're gonna love me for this!"

"I already do you silly bint!"

"Well… You're gonna love me even more!"

"Don't think so!"

"Aw forget it! It's just a really good idea ok?"

"Just put the damn outfit on Vicky!"

"Alright! Alright!" Vicky sauntered back to the bathroom…

Five minutes later she came out in…

A white top that had "Roses Rule!!" written on the bottom half in black and a huge sparkly red rose with a long green stem that went down the bottom left hand side of the top, a pair of white jeans and a white jacket to with it with a rose on the top left collar (left undone so the big rose on the top could be seen) and some red Prada shoes (What can I say? I like Prada!!!) with a little white rose a white rose on each side (I know there's a lot of roses here but Narcissa does love them!!).

"So? Whadya think?"

"Hmmm… Not bad…" Draco admired how the jeans made her… Derrière look rounder when she turned round, "Not bad at all!".

"Yay me!" Vicky jumped around for a moment before rushing over to Draco and kissing her softly before rushing out the door, "Bye babe! Time to get that special dress ready!"

Draco sighed, _I think she's finally calming down a bit…_

Suddenly Draco heard yelling "What do you mean you don't like the jacket?!?!"

"I was kidding!!"

"Yeah right!!"

Draco sighed again, _Or maybe not…_


	21. Chapter 21

The unfortune come true.

XOXOXOXOXO

Vicky and Hermione were playing "Fortune teller" And Vicky's was perfect except she was supposed to get married to… Draco Malfoy! Well Vicky just said that it was all rubbish… So you will never guess what happened the next day! You guessed it! It ALL came true!

XOXOXOXOXO

Draco was sitting by the fire talking to his father when he heard a car pull up to the driveway…

"Great! Now we have to tell them that it's all your fault about the dress!"

"Well if you had just listened to me in the first place!"

"You said you would give you opinion! Not choose the dress for me!"

Draco sighed, "Do you ever think it was a bad idea for them to choose the dress together?"

Lucius laughed, "Since the second she asked!"

They both laughed.

Narcissa bursts through the door, "Well I don't see what's so funny about it! She asked for my opinion-"

"And you practically only agreed with one dress!"

"Because all the rest made you look like a stick-bug!"

"Maybe I wanted to look slim!"

"My girl, there is a difference between slim and a stick bug, let me tell you!"

"Fine! Well one things for sure, you'll not be coming with us anymore!"

"Coming with who?" Draco asked, trying to change the subject so his ears would stop hurting.

Vicky sighed, "Well, it turns out that Jenny knows exactly where Hermione was, so she called them and she apparated, which by the way I REALLY need somebody to show me how to do 'cos I'm seriously getting bored of using the car all the time and having to listen to a certain someone," She glared ad Narcissa, "tell me how much time we're wasting!"

Narcissa glared right back at her, "Oh don't you even-"

"Darling!" Lucius intervened, "Please, let the girl finish, for once!"

"She huffed, "Fine!"

"Anyway!" Vicky continued, "Hermione apparated over and she came with me, Jenny, Narcissa and Insert name to go shopping for dresses for all of us. We found the most beautiful cream dress that really made me look sooo pretty, but-"

"But you looked like a stick bug with balloons stuck to your chest!"

Vicky gasped, "How dare you? I asked you to come and help and everything I do you hate! Maybe you should just send me away now before we all go insane!"

"Fine, I will-"

"No!" Draco yelled, he put his arms around Vicky and pulled her onto him, "You're not going anywhere, got it?"

Vicky glared at him and was shocked to hear him almost growl at her, she was even more surprised when she suddenly felt like kissing the life out him there and then.

She bit her lip and got up, "Fine! I'm going to our room and I'd appreciate it if I were left in peace for a while, I'm rather exhausted!"

Draco smirked, "Yes, and I think I'll join her!"

Vicky raised an eyebrow at him, "Did you not hear me? I said-"

"That you were going to our room and that you would like to be left in peace! But that doesn't mean I can't come with you!"

"B-But!"

"Yes?"

She sighed, "Oh fine!"

Draco got up, put his arm around her waist and they went upstairs to "discuss" things…


	22. Chapter 22

The unfortune come true.

XOXOXOXOXO

Vicky and Hermione were playing "Fortune teller" And Vicky's was perfect except she was supposed to get married to… Draco Malfoy! Well Vicky just said that it was all rubbish… So you will never guess what happened the next day! You guessed it! It ALL came true!

XOXOXOXOXO

It seemed that he stared at her for ages when they got to their room. He shut the door and walked over to her with a predatory look in his eye…

"N-now Draco… Let's calm down… It's not like I meant to argue with your mother…"

"Shhh…" He put a finger on her mouth to stop her talking. "Come on…"

He took her hand and lead her to the bed…

"D… Draco? I-I… I don't think…"

He chuckled, "Don't worry… I won't bite… Much…"

She bit her lip and allowed him to push her down beneath him.

He kissed her gently at first, then harder and harder, until she thought her lips would split! Suddenly he pulled back, gasping for air.

"You know that beast I've got?"

"Mmm…"

"It wants to come out and play…"

He picked her up and threw her against the poster (four poster bed) and they were both surprised to find that even though this hurt her it seemed to turn her on as well… Hence the fact that her mouth was upon his, once again, in seconds…

He pulled back from their rampant kissing and growled.

"Like it rough, pet?" (Spikeyness!! Sorry I luv BTVS XD)

"Shut up and kiss me, Draco!" She ordered.

Draco complied instantly.

They fell back on the bed and Draco removed her top gently…

"Draco… I don't think…"

"Shhh… I wont, I promise…"

Vicky nodded and gasped as he began to place butterfly kisses on her stomach…

"So beautiful…"

"Gorgeous…"

"My Golden Goddess…"

"My Dark Prince…"

Draco pulled back, "Just a Prince?"

"No… MY Prince!" She said, pulling him back towards her…

She flipped him over and straddled him…

"Bloody hell… I've been waiting so long for this… For you… For you to…"

"Love you?"

"I…" His eyes shined with a tear of happiness threatening to spill…

"Shhh… It's ok… I'm here baby…" She kissed him gently, then gave him little butterfly kisses all across his neck…

He moaned, "Vicky… If you don't stop soon I don't think I can hold back…"

She leant down…

"Then don't…" She pulled him up and unbuttoned his shirt.

He pushed her down on the bed and kissed her around her breasts… Right on her nipple…

"Oh… God…" She gasped, "Draco… Don't stop…"

Suddenly there was a nock on the door.

"For fucks sake!" Draco moaned. Vicky kissed his neck sweetly before putting his shirt back on him and pulling on her own… Draco told whoever it was to come in…

It was a small house elf…

"Miss Black?"

"Yes…"

"Dobbina would like to tell you that you have a visitor…"

"Wait… You're… Your name…"

"Dobbina is Dobby's younger sister Miss Black."

"I'm so sorry…"

Dobbina simply smiled and walked away.

"What's wrong?"

"Before we left school Dobby… He died saving Harry…" She chocked on a sob "He died a noble death… He was killed by a deatheater I think…"

Draco held her for a moment and whispered sweet things in her ear…

"Stop it!" She giggled "We should go downstairs…"

"Right…" He stood up and pulled her to him "One more…"

She smiled and wrapped her arms around her arms around his waist before quickly pecking his lips and running out the door…

She and Draco ran downstairs to find the three people they knew that didn't understand…

Harry, Ginny and Ron.

"Oh, shit…" Draco cursed.

Suddenly there was a bust of smoke and when it cleared both the three and Vicky were gone…

"Damn it!"

* * *

Again, thankyou for waiting for my not-so-awesome self :)

Check out my page for the answer to the oh-so-popular question "Where the fuck are you?" :P:P

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


	23. Chapter 23

The unfortune come true.

XOXOXOXOXO

Vicky and Hermione were playing "Fortune teller" And Vicky's was perfect except she was supposed to get married to… Draco Malfoy! Well Vicky just said that it was all rubbish… So you will never guess what happened the next day! You guessed it! It ALL came true!

XOXOXOXOXO

Narcissa and Lucius rushed into the room once they heard their son's curses…

"What happened, son?" Lucius asked.

"Where's Vicky?" Narcissa said, looking around.

Draco kicked the sofa next to him and yelled, "Bloody Potter and his bloody gang of twats!"

Lucius sighed, "She's gone again, isn't she?"

"It wasn't her fault! We came downstairs, and then they all disappeared! Stupid. Bloody. Potter!" he could not stop yelling!

"Well, we'll just have to get her back, won't we?" Narcissa said, "I won't have my future daughter in law be taken from me again!"

"But where could they have gone?" Lucius asked, sitting down with a sigh.

"They won't have gone to Potters," Draco spat out the name, "And they can't have gone to the weasels because they went there last time… What about Hermione's?"

"Maybe…" Lucius said, "But maybe not… They probably won't have gone there because she went there first last time…"

Draco sighed, "We'll never find her… She could be anywhere… And even if we did, she'd probably disappear five days later!".

"Don't speak so pessimistically, Draco!"

Little did they know, Vicky wasn't actually all that far away…

12, Grimald Place

"Take me back!" Vicky exclaimed, second after she arrived.

Everyone thought she was mad, of course.

"Are you mad?" Ron asked, "He'll kill you!"

"Hah! More like he'll kill **you**! You're such idiots!"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, "You said you hated him! You said he'd kill you if he ever found you!".

"But he didn't! I was just stupid! You don't understand what happened before I left the first time… He told me… He said…"

"What did he say?" Ginny asked.

"He told me… Well, he didn't tell ME exactly… But I heard him say it to his mother…"

"For God's sake, what did he say?" They all asked.

Vicky sighed, "He said he loves me…"

Ginny sighed, "That's so sweet!"

"Yeah! I just didn't want to believe him at the time, so I ran away! I shouldn't have done it but even though I did, he forgave me! He's not evil! I swear! … Well, ok, his mum's a bit cranky… but other than that they're all really good people!"

"Well that's all fine and dandy," Harry said "but it's a bit weird that you hated him one day and loved him the next!"

"I… I'm not sure about love… But he's here… He's in my heart right now and I have a feeling he always will be! I don't want him to leave!"

"Are you sure it's not a spell?" Ron asked.

"Guys! I swear, I'm positive! I've never felt like this before about anyone! And you guys know I love you more than anything, but right now I need to get back to my future husband!"

"Well… Ok…" Harry finally agreed.

"Yay! Happy happy happy!" Vicky said and everyone knew that it was real. Only the real Vicky would do the happy dance…


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 23: Chapter 23**

The unfortune come true.

XOXOXOXOXO

Vicky and Hermione were playing "Fortune teller" And Vicky's was perfect except she was supposed to get married to… Draco Malfoy! Well Vicky just said that it was all rubbish… So you will never guess what happened the next day! You guessed it! It ALL came true!

XOXOXOXOXO

Narcissa and Lucius rushed into the room once they heard their son's curses…

"What happened, son?" Lucius asked.

"Where's Vicky?" Narcissa said, looking around.

Draco kicked the sofa next to him and yelled, "Bloody Potter and his bloody gang of twats!"

Lucius sighed, "She's gone again, isn't she?"

"It wasn't her fault! We came downstairs, and then they all disappeared! Stupid. Bloody. Potter!" he could not stop yelling!

"Well, we'll just have to get her back, won't we?" Narcissa said, "I won't have my future daughter in law be taken from me again!"

"But where could they have gone?" Lucius asked, sitting down with a sigh.

"They won't have gone to Potters," Draco spat out the name, "And they can't have gone to the weasels because they went there last time… What about Hermione's?"

"Maybe…" Lucius said, "But maybe not… They probably won't have gone there because she went there first last time…"

Draco sighed, "We'll never find her… She could be anywhere… And even if we did, she'd probably disappear five days later!".

"Don't speak so pessimistically, Draco!"

Little did they know, Vicky wasn't actually all that far away…

12, Grimald Place

"Take me back!" Vicky exclaimed, second after she arrived.

Everyone thought she was mad, of course.

"Are you mad?" Ron asked, "He'll kill you!"

"Hah! More like he'll kill **you**! You're such idiots!"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked, "You said you hated him! You said he'd kill you if he ever found you!".

"But he didn't! I was just stupid! You don't understand what happened before I left the first time… He told me… He said…"

"What did he say?" Ginny asked.

"He told me… Well, he didn't tell ME exactly… But I heard him say it to his mother…"

"For God's sake, what did he say?" They all asked.

Vicky sighed, "He said he loves me…"

Ginny sighed, "That's so sweet!"

"Yeah! I just didn't want to believe him at the time, so I ran away! I shouldn't have done it but even though I did, he forgave me! He's not evil! I swear! … Well, ok, his mum's a bit cranky… but other than that they're all really good people!"

"Well that's all fine and dandy," Harry said "but it's a bit weird that you hated him one day and loved him the next!"

"I… I'm not sure about love… But he's here… He's in my heart right now and I have a feeling he always will be! I don't want him to leave!"

"Are you sure it's not a spell?" Ron asked.

"Guys! I swear, I'm positive! I've never felt like this before about anyone! And you guys know I love you more than anything, but right now I need to get back to my future husband!"

"Well… Ok…" Harry finally agreed.

"Yay! Happy happy happy!" Vicky said and everyone knew that it was real. Only the real Vicky would do the happy dance…

**Chapter 24: Chapter 24**

The unfortune come true.

XOXOXOXOXO

Vicky and Hermione were playing "Fortune teller" And Vicky's was perfect except she was supposed to get married to… Draco Malfoy! Well Vicky just said that it was all rubbish… So you will never guess what happened the next day! You guessed it! It ALL came true!

XOXOXOXOXO

As *The Potter Pals* slowly made their way to the Malfoy's (Ginny wanted to talk to Vicky… "more details!"), they seemed to notice that someone was flying over them…

Suddenly Harry, Ron and Ginny saw a flash of long, bleach-blonde hair. Then they looked to where Vicky was standing and somehow weren't surprised to see she wasn't there anymore…

Ginny just smiled, "Narcissa seems to actually give a damn, doesn't she?"

"Yeah," Harry agreed, "Otherwise she probably wouldn't care at all what happens to her!"

As Vicky looked up she saw Narcissa staring at her with care-filled eyes…

"You know, they were taking me back…"

Narcissa smiled, "Maybe… But I think you'll want to fly… It's quicker and you'll waste less energy…"

"Wh-what?"

"You think I didn't hear what you and Draco were doing up in your room?"

Vicky blushed…

Narcissa set Vicky down onto the ground… "Go find Draco, will you? He's been worried sick about you!"

Vicky smiled and ran into the house… She looked everywhere but couldn't find him…

After a while she went up to their room and gasped at the sight before her…

Draco was sleeping on the bed, five tears spilt onto the pillow he lay on…

Vicky walked up to him slowly and sat down next to him, careful not to wake him…

As she looked at him and thought of all they had been through in the past couple of days, she was reminded of a song she heard before this all happened…

---

I'm staring at a broken door,

There's nothing left here anymore.

My room is cold, It's making me insane.

I've been waiting here so long,

Another moment seems to 've come,

I see the dark clouds coming up again.

Running through the monsoon,

Beyond the world, To the end of time,

Where the rain won't hurt

Fighting the storm, Into the blue,

And when I lose myself I think of you,

Together we'll be running somewhere new…

Through the monsoon.

Just me and you.

A half moon's fading from my sight,

I see your vision in its light.

But now it's gone and left me so alone

I know I have to find you now,

Can hear your name, I don't know how.

Why can't we make this darkness feel like home?

Running through the monsoon,

Beyond the world, To the end of time,

Where the rain won't hurt

Fighting the storm, Into the blue,

And when I lose myself I think of you,

Together we'll be running somewhere new…

And nothing can hold me back from you.

Through the monsoon.

Hey!

Hey!

I'm fighting all this power,

Coming in my way

Let it take me straight to you,

I'll be running night and day.

I'll be with you soon…

Just me and you.

We'll be there soon… So soon.

Running through the monsoon,

Beyond the world, To the end of time,

Where the rain won't hurt

Fighting the storm, Into the blue,

And when I lose myself I think of you,

Together we'll be running somewhere new…

And nothing can hold me back from you.

Through the monsoon.

Through the monsoon.

Just me and you.

Through the monsoon.

Just me and you.

---

She wrapped her arms around him and smiled when he jumped and hugged her closer "Vicky, you're back… God, I thought you weren't coming back this time…"

She smiled and kissed his shoulder and snuggled up to him, just before they fell into slumber she whispered "I'll always come back to you Draco…

Always…"

* * *

Saw this fic is looking a little unloved so i reposted this toshow everyone i'm still alive and kicking and am updating again :) I recently updated Turned and will put up another chapter in a matter of days :)

R&R lovers!!


End file.
